Sombras
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Porque hay cosas que ningún hombre ha de ver y Watson las había visto. -John…-se quejó Holmes suplicante-. Por favor, no…. Angst, Gore. Shwatsonlock. Slash.


Bueno hice este fic inspirado en el collab qye estan haciendo YuanFanGirl(dA) y Feriowind(dA)  
Dark!Watson me controló a mí también!

* * *

.

.

**Sombras**

.

.

.

Debía haberlo sabido en un principio, debió haberlo notado en la primera vez que lo vio. Pero no lo hizo. O quizás sí, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Siempre había tenido razón, si dejaba que las emociones entrarán en su sistema, nublarán su juicio, distorsionándole la razón. Y es que la primera vez que miró a John Watson a los ojos, su destino quedó sellado. Había sabido deducir correctamente su profesión y su estadía previa en Afganistán. E incluso, había notado aquella leve pero oscura sombra que habitaba en su alma. Pero lo atribuía a los horrores de la guerra que aún no había superado, y que el tiempo se encargaría de borrar. En parte, tenía razón, pero por otro lado estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida.

Y los años pasaban, y Sherlock Holmes no pudo evitar enamorarse de su compañero de piso. Y al parecer, tuvo la suerte de que sus sentimientos le fueran correspondidos. Durante la noche hacían el amor y se volvían uno solo. Por esa época las pesadillas que solían aterrorizar a Watson estaban desapareciendo y el detective era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Pero pronto las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, la sombra no se había marchado del doctor sino que había envuelto su corazón y la oscuridad apoderado de su alma. Porque hay cosas que ningún hombre ha de ver y Watson las había visto.

-John…-se quejó Holmes suplicante-. Por favor, no…-trató de contener su voz, evitando que se transformara en un sollozo que lo enfureciera aún más.

-Shhh… -lo calló Watson-. No hables-dijo con aquel tono dominante que dejaba entrever el peligro de desafiarlo.

Y besó al otro con ferocidad, quien con un gemido de placer y dolor que llegaba al alma intentaba contener las lágrimas. Mordió sus labios hasta hacerlo sangrar y bebió aquella sangre con lujuria. Las muñecas le dolían a Holmes por la presión que su amante ejercía sobre ellas y sin embargo, cuando fueron soltadas fue cuando más miedo tuvo. Ahora las manos de Watson empuñaban el cuchillo. Desgarró la camisa del detective, trazando una línea de sangre a lo largo del estómago del otro. Luego, bebió aquel líquido rojo como el más sediento de los vampiros. Y llegó el momento en que se ocupara de su pantalón.

-No te muevas-dijo.

Pero no hacía falta que lo dijera porque Sherlock jamás lo haría, demasiado era el terror que lo invadía. Un solo movimiento en falso y sería el fin. Sin embargo, el doctor sabía bien lo que hacía, conocía la presión exacta que debía ejercer para acariciar con el filo del cuchillo la piel del pene semi-erecto de su amante sin dañarlo. Watson podía oler las feromonas que emitía su compañero. Con lentitud comenzó a lamer el miembro, hasta que este cobró su forma más erguida, pero no había juego sin dolor y cuando el otro ya no iba a aguantar por mucho, mordió la punta y sonrió al escuchar sus quejidos. Y nuevamente, el cuchillo comenzó a acariciar la zona roja, sin lastimar pero siempre amenazante.

Sherlock Holmes temía de su compañero, era lo único capaz de hacerle sentir verdadero pavor y que se erizara cada centímetro de su piel. Sabía que nunca le haría daño, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era completamente capaz de hacerlo. El sonido metálico contra el piso le indicó que el juego previo había terminado. Quién una vez fue su mejor amigo se elevó sobre él, Holmes separó las piernas instintivamente y entonces, fue penetrado por él. Así, sin lubricante alguno ni preparación. Rudo y salvaje. Sin darle tiempo, para acostumbrarse a la intrusión, comenzó a moverse en su interior. El dolor atravesaba a Sherlock como una espada que entraba y salía. Pronto, un líquido caliente comenzó a correr por el interior de la fusión, sangre que delataba la violencia del acto que se estaba cometiendo. Aún así, el tiempo consiguió hacerle extraer placer de aquella tortura. Mientras las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Sherlock, Watson lo estaba reclamando para sí porque era suyo. Y en aquel sádico encuentro había un ápice de ternura.

Finalmente, con un grito en el cual se escuchó el nombre de los dos, ambos llegaron al clímax. El detective más famoso del mundo lloraba en silencio. Estaba cansado de todo esto y eran innumerables las veces que deseaba morir y que aquel funesto cuchillo con el cual a Watson le gustaba jugar, lo atravesará irremediablemente un día el corazón y pusiera un fin a todo. No podía escapar porque Watson lo encontraría y al mismo tiempo jamás podría dejarlo.

-Te amo-dijo Watson.

Sherlock Holmes no dijo nada porque sabía que era verdad. Es que durante aquel momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto pudo atisbar a aquel hombre del que se había enamorado, dulce y amable, y no a ese ser sádico y sanguinario que aborrecía. Y aquel hombre parecía pedirle perdón por el acto del diablo al que lo sometía. Un par más de lágrimas cayeron, mientras añoraba los viejos tiempos en que todo era tan fácil y la alegría aún poblaba sus días. Cuando la oscuridad no era más que una lejana visitante de las pesadillas. Los días en que los dos amigos podían pasar juntos la tarde junto al fuego y las lágrimas no eran reinas de la privacidad de sus cuartos.

-También te amo-contestó Holmes.

Y es que jamás se iría, jamás podría. Seguiría siempre a su lado a la espera de que algún día las sombras que habían dejado las cicatrices de la guerra se fueran y le devolvieran a su querido Watson.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y sean comprensivos es mi primer _intento_ the porno real.  
Comentarios y tomates son bienvenidos!


End file.
